April Fools
by Rock Junkie and DikiCat
Summary: April is perfect, and the first day of that month was doubly so. 'But we are exactly alike. Down to the freckles on our chinny chin chins.' In the mirror, the are together again.HD spoilers.


**April Fools / By Rock Junkie**

(I do not own anything.)

Do enjoy. R&R ^^

=-#$%$%#=-=-=$%#%#$%=-=-34534

George always liked the month of March. When March began, it meant that April was soon to come, and April was **his** month. **Their **month. _Us_ month. The most important day of the year was upon them on that month, not only for himself, but for his brother as well. And that's all that mattered to him.

He just couldn't understand how people could be born on any other month of the year, any other season, any other day. April is perfect, and the first day of that month was doubly so.

It just **fit**, didn't it? Fred and George, George and Fred, The Weasley Twins, The double trouble redheaded freckled miscreants, the bane of Argus Filch's existence, born on the day of mischief, of troublemakers to be punished, April fools day.

Ever since they learned the purpose of that blessed day of tricks, they became unstoppable. Prank here, trick there, joke after explosion after giggle after laughter, the identical twins became notorious for their humor, famous and adored amongst their piers and friends, infamous and admonished amongst the Hogwarts staff, but still loved by most.

Even before Hogwarts- George knew he was special. No, not him, specifically- he and his **brother**. Even if there were a hundred other pairs of twins wandering around the world with red hair and matching freckles that look perfectly alike, down to the last birth mark- You would never find a pair that was **exactly** like them. Always up for a laugh, always winking and smiling, always together, through anything.

**Anything. **

The day they went to school was one of the most exiting days ever, to them. New people, new places, and a whole new castle to explore, not to mention prank the socks off of.

And it all started with a simple boat ride. One that those poor Hufflepuff girls will never forget, nor will the giant squid. George still had the faint suction marks on his skin, in the exact same place as his brother, of course.

The sorting hat put George in Gryffindor the second it sat on his head. Just like Fred.

They met Peeves the very next night, and a most interesting relationship started then on.

Of course, later that year they found the map- and that changed everything they ever knew about the beloved castle forever. Oh, the fun they've had, driving people crazy all the time, then blaming each other 'till no one could tell which smirking twin was which.

In second year they tried out for the Quidditch team as beaters- they got in with open arms, once Wood saw how wickedly they worked together. 'Brilliant!' He would say, 'We'll slam Slytherin this year, no question! Err, are you sure you're not two people with the same brain?'

No one could tell them apart when they were kids. Not ever. If they wanted, they could pretend to be the same person or each other for **months **and no one would be able to tell. Not even mum.

It all changed later, of course; them growing taller, fitter, and more opinionated. Oh, they still played pranks on everyone (including each other), but they brought more thought into it, and more then once they came up with different ways and ideas to their schemes instead of the same ideas at the same time.

The differences between them became more noticeable along the years, and you could almost notice them, if you paid enough attention. To Fred and himself they were astronomical, but not a separating factor. Quite the opposite. It only made them closer.

Once the dating fazes started, and the map was no longer theirs, but Harry's, revolutionary schemes started hatching in their wonderfully identical heads. Plans of mass-production, money making, and fame…

Their mother wasn't very excited about those plans, and she did everything in her power to let that be known- but that didn't stop them. Because Fred and him… They had a vision. And schooling didn't matter so much anymore.

In the end of their sixth year Voldemort returned.

Harry came back with Diggory's body and an unbelievable story to tell.

And a big bag of Galleons, which he saw fit to throw into their unbelieving laps so they can make their dreams come true, and oh, they had so many ideas…

In their last year at Hogwarts they learned just how much schooling didn't matter when trying to survive in the real world. The ministry sent that monster of a teacher, Umbitch, and Fred and him couldn't help but try out some of the new projects on her before leaving the oppressive school environment forever.

They went out with a bang, and it was one of the best moments of his life, aside from opening up the shop in Diagon Ally.

The war started, really started, the night Dumbledore died.

It was such chaos, getting the boy wonder to the Burrow, no matter how entertaining it was to be, **again**, identical to his brother in a **very** different way.

That is, until they got home.

Ever since that day his brother never stopped telling him about how he always liked Swiss cheese, about how his cranium must have better acoustics now, about how no one should stand close to his head or they'll all be sucked in, about how he'll have to live his life by ear from now on…And he kept trying to look in and shout 'Is there anybody in there! In there... in there... in there…' Even at breakfast he said 'Do you want half a sandwich or do you want it _whole_?'

And the lame jokes went on and on and on…

Fred would do anything to cheer him up, and it worked almost every time, until he got up and looked at himself.

'The whole point in being a twin is to look exactly like your brother,' he told Fred once, while they stood in front of the mirror, 'and now there's this _hole_ keeping us different-'

'But we _are_ exactly alike,' Fred whispered in his ear, 'down to the freckles on our chinny chin chins.' He touched his brother's reflection. 'Sometimes when I go into our room at night, I see myself in that mirror mum got us and I always think that it's you, until I get really really close and even then I'm not so sure. Did you know that? I always think it's your way of pranking me for all those horrible ear jokes.'

George smiled sadly.

Fred took his brother's hand and placed it on his reflection, their fingers laced together.

'I'll always be identical to you. And you to me, George, even if I end up like Bill with a huge scar on my face. We're twins forever, remember? No lunatic with a cutting hex will ever change that. Forever Feorge, got it?'

George turned around.

'Gred…'

They hugged.

And slowly, very slowly, things got from bad to worse.

Harry Hermione and their little brother Ron disappeared after Bill and Fleur's wedding. It became unsafe for Fred and George to live in the store anymore, so they joined the runaway group, collected info, and finally contributed to the existents of '_PotterWatch_', the most brilliant radio show they have ever heard.

People got killed, captured and tortured every day, and every day their little group hoped for news from the man who has all their faiths in the palm of his hand.

Almost a year passed before they heard about the dragon breakout at Gringotts, and how spreading rumors say it was the famous chosen one and his friends that were riding on top of it. An hour or so after the old coins from DA warmed up with the message they were waiting for: Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts.

From that second on all it took was to apparate to Hogsmeade and take the tunnel up to the school.

He was there.

And Voldemort was attacking the school.

So many dead…

Among the rows upon rows of bodies-

Fred.

The first time George looked into a mirror after that day he broke down crying for hours.

'Forever,' He told his mother, 'twins forever, forever! He said so, forever!'

He tried never to look into a mirror again.

Percy told him that Fred was laughing at a joke Percy himself made when it happened. 'He died happy, doing what he thought was right.' He said solemnly. 'And he was laughing at something _I_ said, for once,' He added, '_Me_, Percival won't-know-a-joke-if-it-bit-me-in-the-nose Weasley.'

After that… It was just getting on with life.

Of course it wasn't the same. Of course he felt something missing. Nobody to finish his thoughts, complete his sentences, know exactly what he was talking about and share his jokes with, he was one of a pair, useless alone, like a misplaced sock, lost and awkward, like one ear.

He started collecting all his brother's things after a while. Just to give him something to do. He took over the joke shop, of course, with Ron's help, but it just wasn't… the same.

He ended up marring Angelina.

He guessed that he loved her just as much as his brother did, after all. And Angelina, well, she probably wanted the exact same thing as he did. Normalcy. Compaction. Understanding.

Fred back.

Angelina understood. And eventually, she got him to look in the mirror again. Oh, he still sees Fred there, every single time, but he also sees himself. And in the mirror, they are together again.

Years passed.

It was the first day of April, and George was pacing outside the room. Around and around he went.

Finally, they let him in.

'Congratulations, it's a boy!' Said the healer from beside the bed. 'What will be the little angle's name?'

George looked down at his new born son. Little chubby hands and feet, teeny nose tiny body, face full of freckles, a head full of soft red hair and big, chocolate brown eyes.

'Fred.' He said finally. 'Fredrick Weasley.'

And everything was alright again.

He had his Fred back.

_Fin. _

_=-=-456464=-=-45646=-=-_

_A/n:_

Okay, so this wasn't what you expected. It wasn't what I expected either. But I still hope you liked it.

I started writing this on April fool's day, and it took me **a month and two days** to complete. What's wrong with me?

The idea just came to me, that one sunny morning, as I sat in front of my computer at home, trying not to get pranked (and succeeding)… Why not write about George? George, who's twinless but with his own kids?

I named this 'April Fools' because of the day. That day. But maybe I should have called it 'Mirror' Or something similar. I donno.

Anyway. You're probably screaming at the screen "Why the hell aren't you updating your other stories, like you promised us** ages** ago?"

Well. A girl can have writer's block.

I have absolutely no idea where to go now. It's usually DikiCat who has the great ideas. You'll just have to be patient with me, I guess.

Which reminds me: Thank you my Diki for helping me with this. I bow down to your brilliant brain power.

'Till next time,

Rock Junkie.


End file.
